Fretka Flynn
Fretka Gertruda Flynn — piętnastoletnia siostra Fineasza Flynna, oraz przybranego brata, Ferba Fletchera, jako też najstarsze dziecko w rodzinie Flynn-Fletcherów. Najczęściej spędza czas na usiłowaniu przyłapania swoich braci, którzy budują niezwykłe wynalazki, ale niestety, ma z tym problem każdego dnia. Oprócz ostrego kontrolowania braci nad niebezpieczeństwem, dopóki nie wpadną oni w kłopoty, jest związek z Jeremiaszem Johnsonem. Kiedy tego nie robi, najczęściej dogaduje się i rozmawia przez telefon ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Stefą Hirano, a rzadziej z Jenny Brown. Wtedy rozmawia najczęściej z dziewczynami o Jeremiaszu i próbie przyłapania chłopców. Wygląd Sylwetka Fretka jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o głowie w kształcie litery P. Ma długie rude włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz mały, lekko zadarty nos. Ubiór Najczęściej Fretka ubrana jest w czerwoną bluzkę bez rękawów, białą spódnicę z czerwonym paskiem, białe buty i czerwone skarpetki. W zimie Fretka ubrana jest w czerwoną kurtkę, czerwone rękawiczki, czerwoną spódnicę i białe buty. Fretka po podzieleniu przez "rozdzielacz molekularny" Przyłapująca Fretka Jest jedną z dwóch Fretek powstałych po trafieniu przez "rozdzielacz molekularny" Fineasza i Ferba. Ma obsesję na punkcie przyłapywania braci. Nic innego jej nie obchodzi. Jej wzrok jest bardzo podejrzliwy. Często rozpiera ją wściekłość i nie wstydzi się unosić i krzyczeć na bliskie jej osoby takie jak mama czy Jeremiasz. Romantyczna Fretka Jest słodką i miłą nastolatką. W jej oczach widać wrażliwość oraz miłość. Ma obsesję na punkcie Jeremiasza. Nie wstydzi się tego i chętnie to pokazuje. Nie obchodzi ją, że Przyłapująca Fretka stara się pokazać ją i siebie jednocześnie, aby przyłapać braci. Nie stara się nawet jej w tym pomóc. Ma wpięty biały kwiat we włosy. Pojawia się w odcinku "Rozdwojona osobowość". Dorosłość Osobowość Fretka wybrała studia prawnicze. Dorosła Fretka, pozorami spokojna, ale nadal marzy, aby przyłapać braci. Nadal przyjaźni się ze Stefą i również często rozmawia z nią przez telefon. Wygląd Fretka będąc dorosła jest podobna do Matki. Ma taki sam układ twarzy, oczy i nos. Nadal nosi czerwoną bluzkę, jednak z krótkim rękawem (nie na ramiączkach) i białe spodnie. Na nogi zakłada brązowe pantofle. Nie nosi skarpet. Rodzina Fretka wychowuje trójkę dzieci: Amandę, Xaviera i Freda. Jej mężem jest prawdopodobnie Jeremiasz Johnson, gdyż to z nim Fretka planuje mieć dzieci, a poza tym Xavier (dokładnie jego blond włosy i niebieskie oczy) jest podobny do Jeremiasza. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Relacje między Fretką, a Fineaszem wahają się praktycznie w każdym odcinku. Większość czasu spędza na próbach nakrycia swoich braci, gdy ci tworzą swoje wynalazki. Wielokrotnie sam Fineasz pragnie pomóc Fretce w nakryciu ich - uważając, że to co robi jest niewinne i nikomu w niczym nie szkodzi. Zdarza się również, że Fretka bierze udział świadomie (lub też nieświadomie) w przedsięwzięciach zorganizowanych przez Fineasza, czasem nawet im za to dziękuje. Fineasz bardzo kocha Fretkę, a ona jego. Najlepszym przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Fretka zdecydowała, że ważniejsze jest ratowanie brata, niż płyty DVD, która pozwoliłaby jej go przyłapać ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą"). Podczas swoich urodzin Fineasz nazywa Fretkę "najlepszą siostrą na świecie" ("Retrospekcja"). Ferb Fletcher Fretka mimo to, że nie jest prawdziwą siostrą Ferba bardzo go kocha. Dziewczyna była przerażona, kiedy myślała, że jej bracia zginęli ("Oszukać system"). Kiedy jest wściekła na braci, zwykle krzyczy na Fineasza, a nie Ferba (nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz prawdopodobnie, dlatego, że nie jest jego prawdziwą siostrą). Zwykle nie prowadzi z nim rozmowy. Ferb czasami żartuje sobie z Fretki ("Wybieg na wybiegu"), jednak przeraził się, kiedy mogła stracić życie i uratował ją ("To nie dla dzieci"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Fretka bardzo chce udowodnić matce, że jej bracia coś budują. Widać przy tym, że Linda martwi się czasem zachowaniem córki, mówiąc "Martwię się trochę o ciebie Fretko" ("Kolejka", "Kolejka: Musical") . Przeważnie jednak Linda jest po prostu poirytowana zachowaniem córki. Fretka bardzo kocha matkę. Kiedy chciała zaciągnąć ją do wynalazku Fineasza i Ferba, Linda mówi: "No dobrze, skoro to dla ciebie takie ważne". Wtedy Fretka jej odpowiada "Serio? Czy już ci mówiłam jak cię nieziemsko kocham?". Jeremiasz Johnson Już na początku pierwszego sezonu dowiadujemy się o obsesyjnej miłości Fretki do Jeremiasza, jednak w przeciwieństwie do relacji Fineasza i Izabeli, Jeremiasz otwarcie odwzajemnia uczucia Fretki. Stefa Hirano Fretka i Stefa są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od wielu lat. Często nawzajem sobie pomagają. Fretka często prosi Stefę o pomoc, by pomogła jej zwrócić uwagę Jeremiasza, lub przyłapać braci. Stefa wydaję się, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Fretka i Stefa pokłóciły się w odcinku "Lemoniada", przez to, że dla Fretki było ważniejsze staranie się przyłapać braci, niż przyjazń ze Stefą. Ale w końcu żałuje podjętej wcześniej decyzji i postanawia pogodzić się z przyjaciółką. Nie wiadomo jak i kiedy się poznały. Wiadome jest jednak, że już w trzeciej klasie były przyjaciółkami ("Dzień w Spa"). Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Izabela i Fretka są dobrymi znajomymi. Mieszkają naprzeciwko siebie i czasami udzielają sobie porad ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach", "Przyłapiaczki"). Będąc w Paryżu, Izabela poczuła się zazdrosna o związek Fretki z Jeremiaszem ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Kiedy Izabela dowiaduje się, że w przyszłości córka Fretki nazywa ją "ciocia Izabela ", co oznacza, że wyszła za mąż za Fineasza, Fretka przypomina jej, że mogła wyjść również za Ferba ("Kwantowa opowieść"). Fretka współpracuje z Izabelą, aby pokonać Buforda i Baljeet'a ("Uczciwa gra?"). Izabela razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem pomogła Fretce zdobyć bilety na koncert ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). W jednym odcinku, Izabela była wściekła na Fretkę, gdy Melisa była bardziej zainteresowana osiągnięciami Fretki ("Labirynt"). Ciekawe, że kiedy Fretka zamiast przyłapywać braci, stara się przyłapać Baljeet'a, Irvinga i Buforda, jednak nie dzwoni do mamy Izabeli. Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence jest ojczymem Fretki. Czasem, gdy nie ma w pobliżu Lindy, Fretka dzwoni po niego. Lawrence jest dla Fretki jak ojciec. Podczas zawodów ojców i córek, gdy bohaterowie wygrali, Lawrence mówi do Fretki: "Wiesz co Fretka? Nie bardzo pamiętam, co się dziś wydarzyło, ale ten moment na pewno zapamiętam" przytulając pasierbicę. Pepe Pan Dziobak Fretka bardzo lubi Pepe jako domowego zwierzaka, jednak nie cierpi, kiedy wchodzi do jej pokoju - sądzi bowiem, że dziobak śmierdzi. Pewnego razu wraz z nim wpadła do teleportu chłopców, co spowodowało zamianę ciał. Musiała spędzić cały dzień jako dziobak, między innymi pocąc się mlekiem. Po tych wydarzeniach stwierdziła, że nie chce tego nigdy więcej doświadczyć ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). Innym razem wracając nocą z kuchni ze szklanką wody potknęła się o Pepe wymykającego się na akcję. Wyrzuciła go na dwór, a Dziobak tego samego dnia został przeniesiony przez agencję do innej rodziny. Splot wydarzeń spowodował, że Fretka czuła się winna zniknięcia Pepe i szukała go cały dzień ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). Widziała go także raz jako agenta ("Ballada o Złobrodym") jednak wydawało jej się, że to tylko halucynacje, a także w snach ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", "Czarnoksiężnik"). Buford Van Stomm Fretka nie przepada za Bufordem tak jak i on za nią. Kiedy znalazła jego numer w telefonie, natychmiast go skasowała. Buford nie przepada za Fretką i nie zależy mu na niej. Kiedy dziewczyna w odcinku "Grecki jak błyskawica" wpada przypadkowo do jego rydwanu, mocno ją stamtąd zrzuca, zaś kiedy w odcinku "Kodeks Łobuza", kiedy ratuje jej życie, jest wściekły, że Fretka nie chce mu służyć. W przypadku odpowiednika Buforda z innego wymiaru, jest on zakochany w odpowiedniku Fretki. Baljeet Fretka często odnosi się lekceważąco do Baljeet'a, nazywając go ”karaluchem”. W odcinku „Czarnoksiężnik” zabraniała mu śpiewać i iść za blisko niej. Fretka prawdopodobnie wstydzi się Baljeet'a przed swoimi znajomymi, z tego powodu trzyma go na dystans od. Ogniki Fretka nie miała styczności z Ognikami, mimo, że do nich należy. Jednak dla harcerki z zastępu Iskierek (młodsza wersja Ogników), Melisy, jest wzorem, co sobie ceni. Mimo wszystko w odcinku "Jak zostać Ognikiemdziewczynki odnosiły się do niej serdecznie. Heinz Dundersztyc Fretka po raz pierwszy spotykając się z Dundersztycem, uznała go za aptekarza, a on ją za wiedźmę ("Ballada o Złobrodym"). Drugi raz dostarczyła mu babeczki, a on zapytał ją, czy nie jest za stara na zastęp ogników, na co otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). Trzeci raz Fretka współpracowała z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Pepe i Dundersztycem, aby przeżyć starcie z Goozimem. Kiedy złapała kluczyki Dundersztyc poprosił ją, aby go uwolniła, jednak dziewczyna odmawia, przypominając, że wiszą tuż nad lawą ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Vanessa Dundersztyc Vanessa i Fretka pierwszy raz spotkały się na wyciągu narciarskim w olbrzymim kurorcie zimowym na podwórku. Obie wyraziły niezadowolenie swoimi krewnymi: Fretka - swoich braci, a Vanessa- ojca ("La-Zima"). Obie mają podobne pragnienia: donieść mamom. Z tą różnica, że Vanessa chce pokazać, ze jej ojciec jest zły, natomiast Fretka ma w zamiarze tylko "przyłapać" braci. Fretka (drugi wymiar) Fretka i druga ona nie rozmawiały ze sobą dość często. Fretka była zdziwiona punktem widzenia na świat, umiejętnościami i dorosłością drugiej siebie. Fretka (pierwszy wymiar) podpowiedziała Fretce (drugi wymiar), aby rozpoczęła związek z Jeremiaszem. Fretka (druga) uratowała życie pierwszej sobie. Na koniec obie postanowiły, że dadzą sobie więcej czasu, by być dziećmi ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Zuzia Kiedy Fretka dzwoni do mamy, dodzwania się do Jeremiasza. Później, kiedy jest bardziej odważna dzwoni jeszcze raz i odbiera jego młodsza siostra - Zuzia. Straszy Fretkę, że Jeremiasz'' może mieć tylko jedną dziewczynę i będzie ją ona''. Potem Jeremiasz zaprasza Fretkę do domu. Gdy Fretka jest pod ich domem, Zuzia wypuszcza swojego pudla na Fretkę, który ją gryzie. ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach". Kiedy Fretka została zaproszona do parku przez Jeremiasza, okazuje się, że musiał wziąć Zuzię ze sobą. Od razu dziewczyna pamięta Fretkę i znów ją straszy. Gdy Jeremiasz przychodzi, Zuzia udaje aniołka. Za każdym razem stara się upokorzyć Fretkę przed Jeremiaszem ("Kometa"). Kiedy Jeremiasz chce, by Fretka została z Zuzią, ona natychmiast wpada w panikę. Gdy Zuzia już jest w domu okazuje się, że ona jest taka niemiła dla Fretki, bo chce sterować swoim bratem. Potem Zuzia postanawia nauczyć Fretkę, jak sterować swoimi braćmi, żeby sami siebie'' "wkopali". Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Jeremiasz wraca, Zuzia opryskuje Fretkę wodą ("Opiekunka do dziecka"). Umiejętności * Potrafi dobrze grać na instrumentach zaczynających się na literę "B" oraz bardzo ładnie śpiewa ("Urodziny mamy"). * Fretka jest bardzo wytrzymała na urazy ("Wywiad z dziobakiem", "Jak zostać Ognikiem"). * Potrafi robić pompki jedną ręką ("Robot w średnim wieku"). * Umie dobrze pływać ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). * Ma umiejętności potrzebne do zostania ratownikiem ("Potwór z Loch Noss"). * Posiada duże zdolności demontażu ("Ostatni pociąg do wpadki"). * Podobnie jak bracia posiada zdolności budownicze ("Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). Cytaty ''Aby zobaczyć całe cytaty kliknij tutaj. Inne Informacje * Istnieje pewna teoria, że imię Fretki piszę się przez "d", nie przez "t". Wynika to z tego, że „d” zostaje ubezdźwięcznione przed „k”.2 * Ma 5-tkę z WF-u. ("Jak zostać Ognikiem") * Postać Fretki została stworzona i zaprojektowana przez Dana Povenmire'a. * Fretka jest jedną z głównych postaci w serialu, oraz główną protagonistką. * W języku angielskim imię Candace na początku było dane starożytnym królewnom z Etiopii, ale i też ludziom, którzy byli obecni na wojnie. Dla samej postaci, jej imię pasuje dla natury, odkąd pilnuje swoich braci, i nie jest z nimi w pokoju. * Fretka pochodzi z rodziny przybranej, ponieważ autorzy serialu pomyśleli o tym, że używanie takiej oto rodziny w serialach jest mało używane, a Swampy Marsh jest w niej. * Fretka, nie jak wszyscy z rodzeństwa Flynn, jej kolor włosów ma odcień jasnoczerwonego. Jej babcia, Betty Jo z odcinka "Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!", oraz jej siostra bliźniaczka, Lorraine, z tego samego odcinka mają taki sam kolor włosów. Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj.Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z "Fineasza i Ferba"